Hope Is a Dream That Doesn't Sleep
by crystalssj
Summary: AU. "Bagiku juga, harapan adalah mimpi yang tak pernah tertidur. Tak peduli berapa kali tersandung dan terjatuh. Tak peduli siapa kita dan apa yang menjadi kekurangan kita." Shortfic? For EASH/Spring. Warning inside!


**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : AU, Maybe OOC, Typo's, Shortfic? Poetry, other

For **EASH**—**E**vent "**A**shita **S**aku **H**ana"

.

.

.

**Senandung-senandung lagu itu mengalun**

**Membisik kalbu dalam merindu**

**Seperti aku yang berdiri di jalan**

**Tenggelam dalam lautan manusia**

**Lalu meleleh dan menghilang**

.

.

**H**ope **I**s a **D**ream **T**hat **D**oesn't **S**leep

_Ai Kireina Maharanii_

.

.

**Aku kehilangan semua kata-kataku**

**Hidupku, jalanku, napasku**

**Semuanya sempurna ketika aku kehilangan semangatku**

.

Aku Haruno Sakura, umurku sebelas tahun. Aku duduk di bangku kelas lima sekolah dasar di Tokyo. Aku adalah anak yatim piatu. Saat ini, aku tinggal bersama _Baa-chan_ku, Tsunade dan dengan seorang kakak yang teramat kusayangi, Uchiha Sasuke.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku sekeluarga mengalami sebuah kecelakaan. Saat itu kami akan pergi berlibur bersama keluarga Uchiha—keluarga Sasuke-_nii_. Namun naasnya, mobil yang kami tumpangi terjun ke jurang yang sebelumnya mengalami tabrakan beruntun setelah berusaha menghindar dari truk trailer yang oleng.

Aku dinyatakan selamat dari kejadian itu, karena hanya mengalami luka robek di wajah dan luka ringan di beberapa tempat lainnya.

Selain aku, Sasuke-_nii_ juga selamat. Ya, Sasuke-_nii_ bukanlah kakak kandungku. Ia sudah kuanggap kakak sendiri sejak kecil karena aku adalah anak tunggal. Sasuke-_nii_ berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, tetanggaku dulu sebelum kejadian yang memaksa kami pindah rumah ke Tokyo tenpat _Baa-chan_ku tinggal. Sebenarnya, aku dan Sasuke-_nii_ hanya berbeda satu tahun. Namun entah kenapa aku sangat menghormatinya seperti kakakku sendiri.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya mengalami luka ringan di tubuhnya, karena saat itu ia sedang dalam dekapan mendiang Itachi-_nii_—putra sulung keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah kejadian itu, kami berdua pun diajak tinggal bersama _Baa-chan_, karena menurutnya tidak ada pilihan lain selain pindah rumah.

Kejadian itu kerap kali membuatku ketakutan. Sepertinya aku trauma berat. Tapi untungnya _Baa-chan_ dan juga Sasuke-_nii_ selalu menghiburku. Selalu menyemangatiku bahwa semuanya belum berakhir. Masih ada masa depan yang menanti di ujung langit sana.

**.X.X.X.**

_**T**__api satu hal terus terulang_

_**S**__enyummu, senyummu_

_**D**__alam semunya ruang yang kuhirup_

_**D**__alam gelapnya jalan yang membentang_

**.X.X.X.**

"SAKURA!"

Teriak Sasuke-_nii_ berusaha menenangkan. Air mata masih mengalir di pipiku. Dan dengan napas yang memburu, aku memeluk Sasuke-_nii_ dengan erat. Seakan-akan aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Sakura…" ucapnya lembut seraya mengusap rambutku. Aku masih memeluknya dengan tubuh yang menggigil menahan isak tangis. "Sudahlah, lupakan…"

"_Go-gomenasai, Nii-san_…" kataku dengan parau. Ya, ini salahku. Salahku yang setiap kali melamun pasti akan menjadi seperti ini. Berteriak-teriak frustasi dengan air mata yang melesak keluar dari kedua _emerald_-ku.

"Sudah…" Ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Aku menikmatinya. Karena hanya Sasuke-_nii_lah yang kupunya saat ini. Ia adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku. "Sekarang ayo terapi…"

Ia dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukanku, lalu dnegan tangan kekarnya ia mengusap air mataku yang terus saja mengalir.

Angin musim semi berdesau nyaring. Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Bunga sakura tengah berguguran dengan indahnya. Andai saja aku bisa bermain di sana bersama _Kaa-san, Tou-san_, dan juga Sasuke-_nii_.

Tiba-tiba _liquid_ bening itu kembali mengalir dari _emerald_-ku. Saat kejadian itu aku memang dinyatakan sehat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Namun, setahun setelahnya aku mengalami gangguan saraf otak akibat benturan keras sehingga aku tidak bisa berjalan.

Aku lumpuh.

Lengkaplah sudah penderitaanku. Tiga musim semi telah kulewati dengan menyandang gelar disabilitas. Pada awalnya, itu sangat berat. Aku tidak bisa beraktifitas dengan bebas. Teman-temanku mulai menjauhiku, mereka menghinaku, mengucilkanku seperti sampah.

Namun sekali lagi kutegaskan, karena adanya Sasuke-_nii_, aku menjadi sadar, bahwa aku harus terus hidup untuk orang-orang di sekelilingku—termasuk Sasuke-_nii_.

**Aku terus berusaha berjalan**

**Untuk mereka yang menyayangiku**

**Bahkan ketika langit membelah**

**Dan awan tak lagi bersahabat**

"Aku tidak mau," ucapku seraya mengerucutkan bibirku sebal. "A-aku… ah, percuma saja terapi berjalan. Aku…"

"Sakura," katanya tegas. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. "**Bagiku, harapan adalah mimpi yang tak pernah tertidur**. Teruslah berusaha dan berdoa, aku yakin kau pasti sembuh."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Selalu. Setiap aku menyerah, ia selalu menyemangatiku. Inilah yang aku suka darinya. Sasuke-_nii_, aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Suatu saat nanti, kau akan melihat diriku berdiri dengan menggenggam sebuah piala kelulusanku di bidang kedokteran—itu mimpiku.

"Baiklah. Sasuke-_nii_, _arigatou gozaimasu_…"

"Sekarang, ikut aku sebelum ke rumah sakit," katanya datar kemudian menggendongku lalu mendudukkanku di atas kursi roda. Dengan senyum simpulnya, ia lalu membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku.

**.X.X.X.**

_**T**__erkadang aku menangisi keambiguanku_

_**K**__ebodohanku, keegoisanku, kekanakkanku_

_**A**__ku memang lemah dan tak berarti_

_**T**__api bersamamu, aku mengerti arti tangisan ini_

**.X.X.X.**

"Bagiku, mimpi adalah harapan yang tak pernah tertidur. Mimpi yang datang silih berganti. **Gugur satu tumbuh seribu**," ujarnya seraya membersihkan kelopak bunga sakura yang mengotori kursi taman itu.

Ya. Ia membawaku pada taman yang dulu sering kami kunjungi. Tempat yang indah. Pohon sakura berjejer, dengan bunganya yang mulai berjatuhan lalu terbawa angin entah sampai kemana. Hari belum terlalu siang, kicauan burung masih samar-samar bisa kudengar.

Aku rindu tempat ini.

Aku rindu hangatnya dekapan _Kaa-san_, lembutnya belaian _Tou-san_, cerianya Itachi-_nii_, dan semua tentang keluargaku dulu. Tak bisa kubendung lagi, air mata itu perlahan kembali melesak keluar dari _emerald_-ku.

**Aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya**

**Aku masih tidak dapat mempercayai semuanya**

**Bahkan hari ini**

**Aku tidak bisa melepaskan semuanya seperti ini**

Sasuke-_nii_ duduk di kursi itu dengan aku yang duduk di kursi roda berada di depannya. Tangan kekarnya kembali mengusap air mataku yang terjatuh. Entah telah keberapa juta kali ia melakukan hal ini padaku.

"**Bagiku, kenangan indah dulu itu akan menjadi semangat di masa yang sulit. Bagiku juga, harapan adalah mimpi yang tak pernah tertidur. Tak peduli berapa kali tersandung dan terjatuh. Tak peduli siapa kita dan apa yang menjadi kekurangan kita**."

Aku mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke-_nii_ dengan tenang. Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa sedewasa itu. Mungkin, dewasa belum pada waktunya. Karena ia telah kehilangan anggota keluarganya sama sepertiku.

Aku tahu Sasuke-_nii_ pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Ia pasti sangat kehilangan sosok Itachi-_nii_ yang begitu baik pada kami. Tapi ia sangat kuat. Sasuke-_nii_ selalu bisa menutupi semuanya. Aku pikir, ia bisa melewati masa sulit itu dengan tenang. Tidak sepertiku, gadis cengeng yang mungkin dianggap gila oleh orang lain.

**Mengenang tak semudah melupakan**

**Melupakan tak semudah mengingat**

"Sakura," lanjutnya. Iris _onyx_-nya ia alihkan pada hamparan bunga sakura di atas kami. Sungguh indah dan memukau.

"Lihatlah bunga-bunga sakura itu!" Ia mengacungkan jarinya—menunjuk hamparan _pink_ di atas kami, juga hamparan-hamparan _pink_ lainnya yang ada di tempat ini.

Di beberapa tempat, orang-orang sedang ber_hanami_ bersama keluarga mereka. Membuatku kembali mengingat masa-masa indah itu.

"Bunga sakura adalah lambang negara kita, ia kuat dan selalu mencerminkan **keindahan** dan **ketulusan**. Kehadirannya selalu ditunggu-tunggu banyak orang, **karena bunga sakura membawa kesenangan**."

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku dengan santai. Perlahan, aku mulai bisa menenangkan gejolak hatiku yang selalu merespon negatif kenanganku dulu.

"Namamu adalah Haruno Sakura," Sasuke-_nii_ memandangku tegas. "Yang berarti bunga sakura di musim semi. Orangtuamu pasti menginginkan kau menjadi seseorang yang kuat seperti bunga sakura. Kau mampu menolong orang yang kesulitan, dan menjadi wanita anggun yang ramah."

Aku tersipu malu mendengar ucapannya. Apapun maksud ucapannya, itu sudah cukup membuatku merona. Sasuke-_nii_ benar-benar orang yang penuh dengan kejutan.

"Jadi, jangan sedih, Sakura. Bunga sakura selalu berguguran, namun akan tumbuh lagi di musim semi selanjutnya. Kau harus kuat dan terus berharap. Dan **jangan pernah berhenti bermimpi**!"

_**BRAAAK**_

_**Wuuush**_

Angin berhembus. Burung-burung merpati beterbangan, saling menyahut satu sama lain. Aku tertegun. Ini sungguh lebih dari kata menakjubkan!

"Aku juga merasakan masa tertekan. Sama sepertimu. Itu mimpi buruk. Tapi _Nii-san_ pernah mengajariku arti dari bersyukur," Sasuke-_nii_ memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Ya, seperti inilah. Kita harusnya **bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk terus melanjutkan hidup**. Lima tahun telah kita lalui dengan penuh tekanan."

"Kurasa Sasuke-_nii_ baik-baik saja," ucapku seraya tersenyum. Perlahan, aku sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan pahit lima tahun silam.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku terkadang masih tertekan. Aku sedih jika melihatmu ketakutan. Tapi aku tak peduli, asal kau di dekatku."

"Sasuke-_nii_…"

"Hn?"

"Mari berjanji untuk berubah! Mari berjanji bahwa kita bisa menerima kenyataan. Sudah lima tahun berlalu. **Aku akan terus berharap sampai mimpiku terwujud**! Aku ingin membahagiakan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ di sana, juga Sasuke-_nii_ dan Tsunade-_baachan_!"

Sasuke-_nii_ memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya, yang langsung kusambut dengan tautan dari jari kelingkingku.

"Mari berjanji untuk kuat seperti bunga sakura. Dan berjanji bahwa musim semi selanjutnya tidak akan ada lagi tangisan!"

"Ya! Musim semi adalah musim yang indah. Musim setelah musim dingin. Musim di mana perubahan terjadi!" ucapku setengah berteriak.

Angin kemudian berdesau, membawa pergi harapan-harapan kami.

**Aku akan menuliskannya satu kali lagi**

**Awal bersamamu dan aku tersenyum bahagia**

"Hn. Sekarang ayo terapi! _Baa-san_ pasti sudah menunggu."

"_Ha'i_!"

Sasuke-_nii_ lalu berdiri dan mendorong kursi rodaku menjauhi taman. Kupandang sekeliling. Banyak orang sedang berbahagia. Yah, kurasa aku juga menemukan kebahagiaanku di sini. **Kebahagiaanku tidak sama seprti mereka**.

Ya, aku bahagia mempunyai seorang kakak seperti Sasuke-_nii_.

.

.

.

**Bagiku, harapan adalah mimpi yang tak pernah tertidur**

**Seberapapun jauhnya kita melangkah kelak**

**Harapan demi harapan selalu tercipta**

**Bagiku, harapan adalah mimpi yang tak pernah tertidur**

**Tak peduli seperti apa dunia mengejekku**

**Membuatku selalu menangis dan meraung kesakitan**

**Bagiku, harapan adalah mimpi yang tak pernah tertidur**

**Dengan mimpi aku mendapatkan kembali semangatku**

**Dengan mimpi aku mengerti apa arti kebahagiaan sesungguhnya**

**Dengan mimpi aku temukan jalan hidupku**

**Dengan mimpi aku bersyukur telah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk hidup**

**Bagiku, harapan adalah mimpi yang tak pernah tertidur**

**Semoga**

.

.

.

_**Sepuluh tahun kemudian…**_

"Sasuke-_nii_!" teriak Sakura dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Ia berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke yang juga sedang tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menunggu Sakura di pintu keluar gedung wisuda, melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Ah, sekarang Sakura kecilku sudah besar rupanya. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi sarjana kedokteran. Selamat!"

Sakura mendengus kecil mendapat sambutan aneh dari kakaknya. Namun, sesaat kemudian tawa kecil muncul dari bibir manisnya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_nii_. Selama ini kau sangat baik padaku. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Kau selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan."

"Kau ini…" Sasuke mengacak-ngacak lembut rambut _bubblegum_ Sakura yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau benar, _Nii-san_. **Harapan adalah mimpi yang tak pernah tertidur**. Terima kasih banyak atas nasihatmu selama ini. Aku menyayangimu," ucap Sakura singkat kemudian mengecup lembut pipi Sasuke.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sakura. Sekarang ayo pulang!" kata Sasuke kemudian mengecup kening Sakura singkat dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan yang masih berisik itu. Pulang menuju rumah masa depan mereka.

.

.

.

**Bagiku, harapan adalah mimpi yang tak pernah tertidur**

**Jika kita terus berharap dan berusaha, maka mimpi bukanlah hanya sekedar mimpi**

**Aku menggantungkan harapanku setinggi langit**

**Dan dengan usaha yang maksimal, kuraih kembali harapanku itu**

.

**K**ini, kutepati janjiku

**H**arapanku yang diterpa desau angin menjadi kenyataan

**T**erima kasih, Tuhan

**T**erima kasih, _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_

**D**an

**T**erima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_…

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

_**B**__agiku, __**h**__arapan __**a**__dalah __**m**__impi __**y**__ang __**t**__ak __**p**__ernah __**t**__ertidur_

.

**Words** : 1,704 without **A**uthor's **A**rea

.

**A**uthor's **A**rea

Yuhuuuuuu~ ah, akhirnya bisa ikutan event ini juga x3

Sumpah, ini random banget. Aku baru kepikiran idenya semalem, terus ditulis dan taraaaaa jadilah fic aneh ini dalam waktu tiga jam~ lol

Sebenernya, aku bikinnya di tengah rasa antara galau dan sedih =w= jadi agak engga-engga nyambung gitu kan, fanficnya? Daaan, aku kembali menulis fic dengan genre poetry. Hehe… aku kangen dunia puisiii~ #dor

Ohya, kupersmbahkan untuk **EASH**. Ini termasuk ke dalam persyaratan, kan? Ah, kalo engga juga engga apa-apa sih -.-v aku udah frustasi bangetttt~ anyway, ini _fluff_ engga sih? /plok

Dan soal judul, jangan protes, _please_. Itu aku ambil dari lagunya abang Kyuhyun yang judulnya ya itu /plak itu adalah lagu favorit aku. Artinya jleb! Ini emang terinspirasi dari sana. Tapiiiii beda loh. Lagunya si Kyu tentang apa, ini tentang apa. So, intinya ini adalah hasil pemikiran aku sendiri XD

Haha.. iya emang sih ini ide udah pasaran banget. Tapi gatau kenapa pengen aja gitu bikin fic beginian. Okelah, semoga engga mengecewakan, yaaaa^^

.

Aku lampirin deh lagu-lagu pembangun _feel_ di sini (_mellow_ semua =A=) ini dari _playlist_. Maklumlah, kalo engga nyambung sama ficnya jugaa~ #hiks

**What If**, **Storm** (Super Junior), *of course* **Hope Is a Dream That Doesn't Sleep, If You Have Heard, 7 Years of Love, Snail** (Cho Kyuhyun), **Saranghagi Ddaemooneh** (Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin), **Love Really Hurts, Saranghargge, Waiting For You, Don't Say Goodbye, It Has To Be You** (Yesung), **Sen No Kaze Ni Natte** (Yesung, Ryeowook, Onew), **Memories** (Super Junior KRY), dlllllllll. Masih banyak tauuu -_- /dordor

.

Oke, sekian aja. Kalo mau dapet feelnya sih enakan sambil dengerin salah satu lagu di atas, apalagi lagunya Kyu yang dipake buat judul (telat) hehe

_Kritik dan saran ditungguuuuu =)_

.

.

.

**Best Regards**

_**AKM**_

.

.

_Karawang,_

_120525 at 11:40 p.m._

_**Give me feedback, please? :)**_


End file.
